Call Me Mira
by Natasha Strong
Summary: In the New World when the Straw hats travel to a new island Luffy meets someone that fought in the war at Marine-ford with as well as someone he grew up with, not to mention that he might have a bit of a crush on them. She was blinded in accident and is wary to trust people again, even if he has known her for longer than forever, and even if the crew doesn't understand. OC/Luffy


**Hi guys this story just kinda popped into my head while I was doing shoulder rolls around my house with a plastic katana strapped to my back while making light saber sound effects. That's what I do instead of updating… pretty much. Well anyways I thought that this is probably a bad idea but oh well, screw it. This story will be published and it will be loved, you have to read that last line like Gandalf was screaming it… again what I do instead of updating. So anyway I decided that Miranda is going to be what I name my daughter, if I have one. (I'm not pregnant or anything though…)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**INTRO!**

I took a deep breath through my nose, slowly letting the air out through my mouth. I heard that's what you're supposed to do if you're stressed out by something, and boy ma I stressed. The deep breathing was doing nothing to calm down my fried nerves.

I flicked my head to the side, my dark brown hair over my shoulder so it billowed out behind my back, not that I could see any of that, I'm blind. I used to be just like any other girl I ran around giggling and playing dress up but that changed when I ate a devil fruit. I ate the plant-plant fruit.

The people in my village didn't understand what a devil fruit was so when I suddenly became able to control plants they decided that they would make me less of a monster.

I can still remember that day so clearly. I had been chased for over an hour, I was bounding over rocks and roots as I ran through the forest outside off our small village. My heart was pumping a thousand beats a minute as I swung my arms back and forth trying to out run the mob behind me. My vision had begun to blur around the edges so I wasn't surprised when I face planted after getting my foot caught on a root. I guess that the mob wasn't as far behind me as I had originally thought. They caught up with almost as soon as I had fallen.

I was yanked up by my hair, with tears streaming down my face as I looked up at the adults standing above me. Their face all held scowls as they glared down at me, like this was somehow all my fault, and having so many people hate you so much when you're 4 years old can really have a negative effect on a little girl.

One of the adults pulled out a red tempered katana from their belt. When they unsheathed the sword I felt my eyes grow wide in fear, I started to fight against the one holding me by my hair. I was so afraid. The adults all began to react, they looked around them at the forest in fear to see all the vegetation bending and groaning as they pointed their bows towards me I cried out in fear and pain.

I didn't notice any of this considering I was thinking that they were about to kill me then and there. They man with the katana looked at me and swung hastily, probably hoping to cut off my head. His plans however didn't really work because as I feel backwards because the person holding my hair released me a large branch hanging with moss came and smoked him square in the chest, but that didn't matter the damage had already been done.

When he missed my throat his strike had fallen instead to my open eyes. A long thin strike ran horizontally across my face dividing my eyes in two. I cried out in pain seeing as my eyes had just been slashed. What I didn't know was that the forest around me erupted into a tangle of vines and thorns. None of my assailants made it out alive that's for damn sure.

I guess that I passed out because I don't really remember too much after that except for waking up when it felt cold and humid. I remember being afraid. I couldn't see, I didn't know what time of day it was or even where I was. That is a bad situation to get yourself into, let me tell you.

I'm pretty sure that I wandered around that forest for about 3 or so days, I didn't get far. Every other step I took I would trip on something or get my foot caught on an exposed root. This wasn't a very productive way to travel.

I started to fall on of the many times that I tripped but this time I knew that I wouldn't get up again. I had walked (falling really) for days and I hadn't eaten, slept or drank anything in that time. I was done. I felt myself begin to lean forward until I fell but I felt no impact. Maybe I'd grown so used to the pain that I didn't feel myself hit the ground. But no that couldn't be it, I felt warm, like I was being embraced. I guess that after that point all of my sense failed and I drifted off in oblivion.

When I came to I thought I was dreaming. There was nothing only darkness, not even that, just nothing. There was nothing I tried to sit up but I just fell over to my side and hit the ground. I ran my fingers across the uneven floor; I decided it was a floor because it felt like wooden panels against my side. I brought my right hand up to my temple, I felt pieces of cloth. I followed the piece of fabric around the back of my head and over my eyes. When my hand touched my eyes a deep throbbing pain shot through my face, I toke a sharp intake of breath. I felt sick to my stomach.

I tried to sit up again after a few minutes, after the pain and faded to a dull throb that no longer cascaded over my body. It seemed that I was at some bodies house at the moment.

I got to my feet as slowly as I could, I felt around for a wall, when I found one I traced my hand along while holding my other in front of me making sure that I wouldn't bump into anything. I eventually found the door. It was probably just behind me when I started walking around the room.

When I walk out of the small wooden room I was immediately greeted by drunken laughter. As soon as I got past the door frame there was a chorus' of hushes. People were whispering and I assume it was about me. I was just about to ask these people where I was when I started to get a dizzy spell. I lost my sense of balance and tipped head over heels forward. Yet again when I was preparing myself to fall forward a pair of warm air caught me and picked me up princess style before pressing me against their warm chest.

"Are you okay?" the kind stranger asked me with an edge of concern to their voice. I shifted myself in their arms, this made me notice how muscular they were, not overly buff but a strong enduring muscle that was lithe.

"Yup" I assured them while nodding my head slowly, "I just got a little dizzy there, sorry." The stranger nodded their head quickly; I could feel their neck moving against my hair.

The voice started again, "I found you collapsing just as you entered the clearing my house is in so I brought you here to fix up your face a bit" ouch well apparently my face needed to be fixed, I sighed.

"There's no way in hell that you of all people fixed up that little girl!" a drunken voice shouted at the man holding me.

"Why not?" The person holding me shouted back at them.

"Because you have the first aid skill of a monkey!" a different voice shouted at his denial.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked exasperatedly getting tired of all this nonsense; I was starting to want a nap just from hearing all the energy that these people put out.

"Who me?" the young man holding me asked inquisitively. I guessed that he was a boy because he sounded pretty childish but like his voice was getting deeper, maybe a year or two older than me all in all.

"Yes you" I replied getting annoyed.

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy and you're at my house" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thanks for that" I stated with my words dripping with venom "but I was wondering if you could be a little more specific." There was a huge eruption of laughter, again I'm assuming, at what I said.

"Luffy be specific!?" They roared. "He probably doesn't even know what that word means" they continued to roar as they laughed and teased my rescuer. I took it that these people didn't have a huge amount of respect for thus 'Luffy' character. Well I guess that I'm stuck with them until they can give me something to go on or something to get away on.I pouted at this.

"Um excuse me, Luffy is it?" I started "Well I need to know where I am so I can know where I've been." Looking back on that it probably had made absolutely no sense at all. I could feel my rescuer looking down at me, he seemed surprised.

"Well if I was you, I wouldn't want to go back to where ever you've been" he paused "especially if they treat you like that" I take it that he was referring to my eyes.

"Well I never said that I wanted to go back, I only want to know how long it will take them to find me" I countered. I felt like I was arguing with a toddler, but after that last comment the room I was in was deathly silent.

"How long for who to find you" Luffy asked with his voice possessing a menacing edge that made my skin crawl. I gulped long and slow.

"Well in the village where I lived, the villagers got angry at me and decided that I deserved to die" I shrugged when I said that. Luffy grip on me tightened considerably.

"What did you do then?" he asked, I was afraid to answer. The room was so still that I think you could've heard a pin drop, plus it didn't help that killing aura was cascading off of Luffy Like waves on a beach. Then something amazing happened. In the nothingness that was my vision a bright yellow glow filled my eyes I screamed. Everybody yelled at me asking what was wrong, and as suddenly as I appeared the yellow smoke disappeared. Luffy pulled me tighter to his chest as he kneeled on the ground. Luffy set me down so that I was leaning on a wall. My legs went straight out in front of me. Luffy stared again, but this time he was much calmer.

"Why are they chasing you?" he asked like he cared genuinely. I gulped in panic. What if these people freaked out as well? I could tell that Luffy was a powerhouse and I knew that if I ran it wouldn't take long for him to find and kill me, but something compelled me to tell them, almost like a part of me knew that I would be okay.

"Well I ate a devil fruit" I muttered quietly while bowing my head. Luffy started laughing boisterously as soon as I finished. I felt a thump and I'm guessing that he fell over from all of his laughing.

"Why are you laughing, this is a serious matter." I almost whispered waiting for him to stop laughing and started kicking, punching and yelling. Luffy sighed as he pulled himself together and sat up.

He cleared his throat as he said "it's not that big of a deal, I ate one to!" I gawked at that "I'm a rubber man" he said with a smile in his voice and I'm pretty sure that I heard something stretching.

"Oh by the way I'm Luffy" he said as he introduced himself "what's your name?" he asked innocently. I took a sharp intake of breath; my name has always gotten others to make fun of me.

Miranda, 'what a weird name' is what people would say when I told them that's my name. I gulped.

"Call me Mira" I told him with a smile that I hoped looked genuine. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned my body, which was assuming I was correct, to face him.

"I think that you look more like a Miranda" he said sweetly, and boy did he sound like a gentleman.


End file.
